The Dawn of Hoenn
by mespirited
Summary: After her contest time in the Sinnoh region, Dawn has decided to take on new contest challenges which was to head to the Pokemon Contest origin, the Hoenn region! There she'll find new combinations and perfect the art of Pokemon Contests!


As the aspiring top coordinator named Dawn, reaches the Hoenn region from Sinnoh, where Pokémon Contests originated, she is more excited than ever, to compete in more contests and fulfill her dream. With her Sinnoh starter by her side, he looks more confident much like his trainer!

"The Hoenn region, home of the Pokémon Contests!" Dawn raised her fist upward with passionate determination. "Are you ready Piplup?" The penguin Pokémon agreed while he jumped onto Dawn's arms and hugged her firmly. After leaving the ship and entering Littleroot Town from there, she then summoned the rest of her current party besides Piplup consisting of Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, and Togekiss, reaffirming about her path to top coordinator. "Now everyone, let's work hard and compete in the Hoenn contests and we'll be top Coordinator!" All of Dawn's Pokémon jumped for joy seeing that they'll compete in Pokémon contests in the Hoenn region.

As Dawn scanned for a training field in Littleroot Town with her gang following her, she gasped happily, seeing the right time to train for her contests. She turned her face to her Pokémon and pointed at the field with her open hand. "This looks like a perfect training field! Whaddya say we train together for our first Hoenn contest?" All of her Pokémon joyously agreed.

"Now Piplup, you're up first! I'm gonna need you for the appeals round!" The penguin Pokémon excitedly jumped onto Dawn's arms and high-fived her. "We're gonna work on your spinning balance. First stand on one foot." Dawn raised her left foot up gently, followed by her Piplup lifting his left foot off the ground. "Spread your arms out and twirl! That way you'll keep your balance in top notch especially when you aim your bubblebeam straight up." The water starter copied her movements, eventually increasing his spinning speed until spirally eyes appeared resulting in a partial faint. Dawn gasped, "Piplup no! Too fast!" She lifted him up slowly and quickly pointed out Piplup's flaws when spinning. "The thing is, you gotta maintain your speed and form when spinning and keep it at a reasonable amount where you won't be dizzy as much. Let's try it again."

Dawn spread her arms out like wings as a demonstration to maintain the twirling speed. "Now Piplup, please watch closely. You gotta twirl, slow and steady. Too fast and you'll get dizzy from all that spinning." Dawn gave out concise procedures to Piplup while attempting to copy Dawn's movements. As a result, he gently spins on his right foot, maintaining the consistent airflow around him, pleasing Dawn.

"Great!" She cheered. "Now use whirlpool straight up!" Piplup's twirling came to a halt as he was prepared to launch a whirlpool straight under her command. "Let it rip!"

"Lup!" Piplup pushed the whirlpool in the air, revolving like a fan-blade.

"Now spin and use peck!" Dawn commanded lively.

The penguin Pokémon jumped into the air and corkscrewed straight for the whirlpool's centre of mass, extending its glowing beak. The spinning begin to accelerate to a tornado-like speed, surprising Dawn.

"Wow! Piplup just learned a new move!" Dawn stated in awe as she pulled out her Sinnoh PokéDex. "Let's see what Dextette says about this new move."

"Drill Peck, a corkscrew move that allows the beak to act as a drill dealing strong damage." The electronic PokéDex informed"

The resulting drill peck by Piplup, speared right through the whirlpool, splashing out sparkling water droplets in a spiral formation.

"Now face downward and use Bubblebeam while spinning!" Dawn ordered.

"Piplup! Pip-lup lup lup!" Piplup agreed and went with the flow by twisting his body consistently and launching his Bubblebeam in a spiral motion, reducing his falling speed. The bubbles emitted sparkles right on top of Dawn, with her arms out in the air, ready to catch Piplup. He then softly landed on her arms, striking his final pose with a passionate smile.

"You're really gonna rock the contest, Piplup!" Dawn commended her partner much to his agreement. "Now, who's up next?"

"Bun Bun! Buneary!" Buneary volunteered slightly bouncing happily.

"Mm-hmm! Buneary, it's your turn to grab the spotlight!" Dawn reaffirmed while gently lifting her rabbit Pokémon to her arms. "Dizzy Punch, let's go!"

"Bun!" Buneary went with the flow by extending both ears with a full spectrum glow on the cotton ends, releasing a shower of stars each punch.

"Great! Now freeze the stars with Ice Beam!" Buneary's trainer commended followed with a command. Buneary lifted off into the air, ready to fire her Ice Beam. The energy unleashed from the Ice-type move froze the stars from her Dizzy Punch in place.

"Wow! Amazing!" Dawn clasped her hands together in awe after familiarizing herself with a similar tactic used in her appeals round during the Daybreak Contest.

"Bounce!" Dawn added while bending her legs as if she was imitating like a ninja. Her Buneary leaped from one frozen star to another, shattering it with a dazzling sparkle. She began to do a mid-air kick for a big finish on her appeals round much to Dawn's surprise. "Is that a new move?" She drew out her Sinnoh PokéDex which it determined the move.

"Jump Kick, a mid-air kick. If it misses, the user receives little damage." Dextette stated explicitly.

"Wow, Buneary! You just learnt Jump Kick!" Dawn congratulated her rabbit Pokémon with a big hug, while she and her Buneary jumped up with their hands in the air.

As the skies faded to a dusk, Dawn gave a relieved sign suggesting a break from training. "Thanks everybody, you were amazing today. Now you go and get yourselves a good long rest." Dawn recalled her Pokémon back in her PokéBalls except for Piplup and Buneary. The two cute Pokémon hopped on to each of Dawn's shoulders as she took off from the training field. "I'm sure there's a Pokémon Center in the town up ahead." She kept on smiling while the stars slowly swept in, when suddenly, a shooting star raced across the skies much to her surprise.

"Alright. My wish is to become a top coordinator just like my mom, and enter the top coordinator carnival." The young coordinator clasped her hands together along with her closed eyes. Her Piplup and Buneary wished the same by winning more contests. "It's so beautiful! Isn't it right Piplup and Buneary?" Dawn remarked happily.

"Piplup!" Her water starter Pokémon cheered energetically along with Buneary. "Buneary!"

Dawn read the sign, "Oldale Town."

"That's where we'll all stay overnight in the Pokémon Center, because tomorrow's gonna be a big and busy day!" Dawn announced joyfully with Piplup and Buneary agreeing with her. The light from the center had a nice gently glow which then brightened up as the doors opened for Dawn.


End file.
